


sister, sister

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s07e13 Star City Slayer, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: My name is Mia Smoak.I’m Felicity’s daughter.And your sister.The gun goes clattering to the floor as it slides out of William’s hands and he stumbles back a few paces, his eyes unable to leave Mia’s.(Set directly after the last scene of 7x13. William and Mia come to terms with what they've just discovered)





	sister, sister

_My name is Mia Smoak._

_I’m Felicity’s daughter._

_And your sister._

The gun goes clattering to the floor as it slides out of William’s hands and he stumbles back a few paces, his eyes unable to leave Mia’s.

He can see it now.

The remnants of the sweet toddler he’d known but had been so sure they’d lost.

Her eyes, they’re exactly the same as they were when she was so small and William can’t believe he was so blind.

His baby sister.

The one he’d been so excited to meet.

The one he’s mourned for over a decade.

Just another lie to add to the mountain he supposes.

“Mia…”

It’s Connor that speaks, moving slowly towards them. Roy keeps the arrow trained on him but looks suddenly reluctant to shoot. He concentrates on Mia, his eyes filled with tears and Dinah has a similar expression on her face as she studies the blonde in front of them. William chances a glance over at Zoe and he can see that she’s as lost in memories as he is.

They used to babysit Mia together, the two of them, when William was visiting Star City.

The toddler would wiggle her way between them on the sofa and grin up at him, all wide eyes and missing teeth.

His baby sister.

“Mia, we weren’t supposed to say,” Connor says quietly and that makes Mia finally break the intense eye contact between her and William as she turns to her friend with anger all over her face.

“I’m sick of the lies, Connor! That’s all we ever do! Lie and hide who we are from everyone! I can’t… not from my own family!” She retaliates before slowly looking over everyone in the bunker. Her expression is softer as her eyes finally land back on William, watering a little as she takes him in.

“I… you… you _died._ I went to your funeral. I… I don’t understand.” William finally gets out and Mia sighs, looking over to Connor. The tall boy sighs as well but nods his head a little, the silent conversation between them evident even if William doesn’t fully understand what’s being said.

“When Uncle John took Connor away, I went with them. Mom told everybody I died so that no one would go looking for me. I’m sure it was an Oscar-worthy performance.” Mia comments, a bitterness creeping into her voice and William frowns.

“Mia, I… if I’d known…” He starts, taking a step forward but he jumps as Mia whirls towards him, her eyes flaring.

“Don’t! I don’t want to hear about ifs and maybes. What happened, happened, and we have to live with that, whether it was for better or for worse.” She comments and William frowns, slowly taking another step forward towards her.

She’s barely holding it together. That much is clear.

Her emotions are all over the place and she’s holding onto what she knows to be true as tightly as she can. William understands that, it’s something he’s experienced more times than he can count but this is his baby sister. No matter how much time they’ve spent apart, that flare of protectiveness he’s felt ever since his dad and Felicity told him that Felicity was pregnant is still there.

“Okay, then let’s talk about now. Let’s talk about what we can do to help you.” He tells her and watches as she freezes. She frowns and tilts her head as she looks at him in a way that makes William’s heart clench. It’s the same way Felicity used to look at him when he wasn’t telling her what was going on with him. When her loving nature and warm heart meant that she just had to help him figure out whatever was making him upset.

God, how did they get here?

“You wanna help?” Mia asks and her voice is so quiet, so unconvinced that William is holding back tears. How can she not understand?

They’re family.

“Of course we do.”

Both Mia and William’s heads snap over to look at Zoe.

She’s still tied to the chair but she’s looking at Mia with conviction. A lot of conviction to help someone who punched her hard enough to knock her out.

That’s family, William guesses.

“We stand together. That’s how this works.” Zoe continues and Mia looks back over to Connor who shrugs his shoulders.

“Okay hang on a minute, everyone calm down. There’s still a lot of questions we need answering.” Dinah finally speaks up and she takes a step forward. There’s a lot of aggression in her voice and instinctively, William steps in front of Mia. He acts before he even really thinks it through and Dinah looks at him in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

“Dinah’s right. Where have the two of you been all these years? Is John okay? What else do you know about Felicity’s death?” Roy asks and Mia and Connor shift uncomfortably at his first questions. His last one, however, sends Mia into a rage.

“She’s not dead! She’s not!” She yells and pushes past William to storm towards Roy. He takes a few steps back, raising his arms in surrender but Connor catches Mia before she steps up onto the platform.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Connor tells her and Mia takes a few deep breaths, glaring at Roy before she looks back over to William.

“She’s not dead. She can’t be. I… surely I would know, I would feel _something,_ right?” Mia asks Connor and William knows it’s a testament to their relationship that she’s being so openly vulnerable to him right now. She’s clinging to Connor in the same way William clung to Felicity and Zoe, to a lesser extent, when he was younger. He’s what she knows.

“There’s been a lot of lies, it seems,” William speaks up and Mia looks over at him, nodding her head a little. “I think the only thing we can know for sure is that we shouldn’t believe something just because we’ve been told it. Apparently especially so when it comes to Felicity and death.”

He looks Mia up and down again, still so unable to believe that he’s looking at his baby sister right now. The same baby sister who never learned to say his name properly, slurring it adorably. The same baby sister who would fling herself into his arms at full speed whenever she saw him. The same baby sister who’s tiny, tiny coffin he helped carry to the too small grave, thinking he was laying her to rest next to the rest of their departed family.

“We’re still going to need answers to those questions,” Dinah speaks up and Mia and Connor share another look.

“We can’t tell you everything.” Connor replies and Dinah crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow in a way that William supposes she thinks is intimidating. He’s not a fighter by any means of the word but having seen what happened earlier, he thinks he’d definitely put his money on the younger pair stood in the middle of the room.

“We don’t know everything,” Mia adds, clenching her jaw in a very familiar way as she glares at Dinah right back. “But we can tell you what we do know and you can tell us what you know. Including the Archer access codes.”

She looks back to William now and he finds himself nodding before he even really knows what he’s doing.

His dad always did say that a Queen man could never say no to a Smoak woman.

“ _That_ might be something we need to talk about.” Dinah huffs and William frowns, looking over at Zoe who looks just as confused as he feels.

“I want to find my mom, _you_ want to find out who’s planning to blow up the city. She’s the best lead you have. It seems we’re working towards the same goal. No matter how much it hurts to work with a vigilante.” Mia bites, all fire again and William takes a deep breath.

“Watch your tone, little girl. You’re where you are today because of vigilantes, _literally._ So check yourself before you get all high and mighty.” Dinah growls, walking towards Mia. Both William and Connor take an instinctive step forward and Zoe laughs a little, gaining her a glare from her aunt.

“Vigilantism tore my family apart. My father sacrificed himself so that you could all do an awful job of continuing to play hero. But you haven’t done anything! The city is in ruins and is about to go up in smoke. What’s your plan past throwing around accusations?” Mia glares and Dinah growls, turning her head a little.

Connor is in between the two of them like a shot. He’s right up in Dinah’s face and he growls. “You put one finger on her and I’ll show you what a fighter looks like.”

“Little princess can’t fight her own battles?” Dinah asks, leaning around Connor to smirk at Mia who growls herself, stepping closer.

“I sure can but my friends know the true meaning of loyalty. Unlike you. You and Ramirez. You ran at the first sign of danger. You think you fight for this city? You fight for yourselves and you always have. There’s always some ulterior motive with you.” Mia retaliates and Connor backs off a little, realizing that Mia has this under control.

“You don’t know me,” Dinah tells her and Mia scoffs, rolling her eyes.

“Maybe not. Who’s fault is that? I have, however, heard _every_ story directly from the source and I know enough.”

“Okay, okay, why don’t we all calm down?” William finally speaks up, stepping up onto the platform himself.

Dinah takes a deep breath and steps back, looking towards him.

“I’m going to need a hell of an explanation if you want us to join them.” She comments before she moves to collect Mia’s knife. Both Mia and Connor reach for weapons until they realize that she’s just cutting Zoe free from the bonds still tying her to the chair.

The two share a look that has Dinah huffing and walking off. William looks over to Roy who sighs but nods his head, following the older woman out of the room.

“You okay?” William asks Zoe and she sends him a look.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than that to keep me down, Clayton.” She scoffs and William smiles.

He’s glad that in all of this, Zoe is still the same Zoe he’s known since he was 12. It’s comforting to know that even in all of this chaos, some things stay the same.

“I’m going to talk to Aunt Dinah. See if I can’t make her see reason. It might help if there was someone who could answer some of her questions?” She looks towards Connor who frowns, looking back to Mia.

“I’ll be okay. I’m a seed, remember?” She smirks and Connor scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“You’re a nuisance to keep safe, that’s what you are.” He chuckles and looks towards Zoe and William before he takes the risk to lean down and kiss Mia’s temple. “Yell if you need me.”

“You got it.” Mia smiles and bites her lip as he heads down the small stairs.

“Hey, Mia?” Zoe asks as she turns to leave as well. Mia looks over at her and Zoe smiles. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re right about Felicity and I’m really glad to see you’re alive.”

“Thanks. I’m glad to see you too… Zo-Zo.” Mia smiles a little shyly and Zoe laughs at the nickname Mia gave the girl as a toddler. The older girl reaches out, squeezing Mia’s hand before she turns to Connor and nods, following him out in the same direction as Dinah and Roy.

An awkward veil of silence falls over the room now that William and Mia are left alone and William watches as Mia scrapes her sneaker across the floor.

“So…” He starts and she looks up from where her eyes were watching her shoe.

“So…” She replies and William takes a deep breath, snorting a little. His laughter gains him a confused look from Mia and that sobers him quickly as he rushes to explain.

“I just… I thought all of this was crazy. You know? A hozen that I haven’t even really looked at since Felicity gave it to me before you were even born started beeping and I opened it to find coordinates. Those take me to the island where my mom died and my life fell apart for the first time only to start this crazy adventure that leads me to my baby sister who I thought was dead? _That’s_ crazy.” He rambles, taking a deep breath at the end to see Mia smiling at him. “What?”

“I just… she always said that she was so happy she inspired you to go into the tech field. I think she had a more profound impact on you than she realized. You’re exactly like her.” Mia chuckles and William blushes a little.

His feelings about Felicity are all over the place at the moment but he can’t deny that what Mia is saying is true. His mom was the most integral in raising him but he has to admit that Felicity is probably a close second. His dad, for all he tried, had spread himself just too thin and even though he cared so much and tried his darndest, William has to admit that his early teenage years were definitely shaped the most by the babbling blonde who started out as his dad’s friend who came over to help him with his math homework.

“Mia… I just can’t believe I’m talking to you right now. I know you don’t want to talk about the past but I… I need to know.”

Mia looks a little worried at what he’s going to ask, her walls going right back up as she straightens her spine.

“Are you okay?” William finishes and Mia frowns in confusion, looking at her brother with a furrowed brow. “I mean you’re obviously not _okay_ okay, but you’re _okay,_ right? They sound like the same word but they mean something different in my head if you get what I’m saying and I…”

“William.” Mia’s voice is soft and she’s smiling as she looks at him. “I understand. I’m okay, I think. I’m glad you found me.”

“I’m glad we found each other.” He replies and Mia smiles at him, looking far more like the teenager she is than the fighter he’s encountered previously. “Now, do you think I can get a hug from my baby sister?”

Mia’s smile only widens and as his arms wrap tightly around her for the first time in nearly two decades, he thinks that maybe everything is coming together as well as getting a hell of a lot more complicated.

“Just so you know…” Mia tells him, not making any move to step out of their embrace. “If you try the whole ‘big brother protector’ thing, I know at least five ways to break your arm.”

Oh yeah.

A hell of a lot more complicated. 

However, William wouldn’t trade this for the world.


End file.
